The Neverending Bond
by Sirius Odin
Summary: A boy named Hiroshi discovers that digimon are real, but his bond form or will it form but crumble away. For those who have extreme curiosity on what the digimon is, well, it's Gaomon. First Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Hello, all, this is my very first story so… don't blame me for not being a good story writer.

I don't own digimon, if I did, there would be scarfboy's, googleboy's, and gloveboy's as the main characters.

Digimon is copyright of Bandai.

The only thing they don't own is my character.

* * *

Chapter One: The Day We Met

The wind blows, the flowers flow with it, as of today, it is the start of summer, though, and that's not the only thing that is starting...

Off in a distance, the school rings for the children of high school for their start of Summer Vacation, though, the school is not important as are the children (teens), but one in particular is important enough that he actually has his own story.

And, that boy names is…Hiroshi Tamasine.

Hiroshi, is a 5'6, blonde, blue eyed, boy who is kind-hearted, caring, and probably little daredevil though, he can be childish at times. He is smart, making B – A grades on his report card often. He is, however, not probably the strongest people in the world to come, but he is able to defend himself if need be so. But, throughout his life, however, he is lonely, as he in school, park, home, and everywhere else, he doesn't really have friend by his side.

He does counter this by watching excessive anime when he gets home from school, though, he still goes outside and other activities, though, he is mostly watching anime. His most favorite of all anime is digimon, since in his own little to community sized mind, he thinks most digimon, especially in there rookie forms, are cute. This why, he has a virtual pet digimon, which is a Gaomon. He always take care of his virtual pet, even if Makoto was sick, doing so much work, or even preoccupied, he still took care of it. But right now, let's get back to our main teenager.

Hiroshi, not having the greatest days since today, more specifically in the morning, he sick, which is why the gym sat him out, though, he protested, he still sat out. As time over in school, the cold or common cold didn't change one bit. Now, as the school bell rang, Hiroshi, coming out of the entrance with his light blue jeans, black sleeves, white in the torso area of his shirt with a cartoon paw mark in the middle of his shirt and with an anime hanging snot coming out of his nose, went over to the parked bicycles are, though, weakly. He took his bicycle out from out of the many bicycles, gets on it, and starts to pedal away from the school…_far away._

"Man… I wonder will this cold ever leave…I hope it doesn't in me long…" Hiroshi says starting to sound skeptical, "Well, just as long doesn't get any more worse…" as Hiroshi pauses for a moment trying to think," I can do just fine," as he continues to pedal his bicycle through the streets. After a while, Hiroshi gets off street and starts to ride his bike in a dirt road, which lead into a forest, though, he looks completely normal, as if he has been here before, which he has. After like it seems to be twenty minutes to Hiroshi on the dirt path, he starts to slow down and starts to look weak until he comes to a complete stop.

Hiroshi takes a few deep breathes before thinking in his head _Man…I'm so tired…I never been this tired since I had a stomach virus when I was thirteen… _Hiroshi hesitates for a moment to recollect his thoughts _How can a average cold like this…make me feel so weak…I mean…I had colds before and I never stopped here…_ then, Hiroshi starts to think more clearly as three anime dots pop above his head one by one.

He face palms, apparently, not in a very happy mood, "Great…I'm talking to myself in my head…this cold is really starting to get on my nerves…probably next I'll be delusional and see a good side and a bad side of me on my shoulders," as he looks at both his shoulders for a few seconds before looking down in sorrow with anime, sad, blue, aura forms around his body and the bicycle, "Darn, and I thought I would have a conversation…" then he scratch his head insanely, now, more irritate about the cold, "AAAHHH!!! This cold is making me insane," as a anime tears form on his face," Why can't this cold go away…" then, he stay silent for a moment as wind blows through his now messy hair, as he starts to remember so important that if he didn't remember or did it in his whole entire life, the world would be in chaos, well, probably for an hour.

The only words that he muttered from his very lips, his very soul, his very life (Okay, let's cut to the chase) was, "_Gao…mon…" _as he stays silent for a few more moments before pushing the pedals of the bike to their limits, even though he is sick and body aches from the everlasting cold he has, he still does it because he has something precious to him, "Don't worry Gaomon!! I'm coming for yea!!" Hiroshi says out loud with all his heart.

After what seems like hours to our teenager, he finally rides out of the forest now a cliff, though, a very stable cliff so it won't be falling for another two centuries or so. At the cliff, however, is a two story house, with a garage on its left side, painted blue and white, very shiny that you might need sunglasses, a backyard and front yard, and a porch; this is where our teen lives all alone with a lot of money, though, he doesn't consider himself _that_ rich. Anyway, as Hiroshi rides towards his house, he pulls the emergency brake since he was, however, riding fast that if I person saw him; he would be a blur due to anime physics. As he pulls the brake, a dust cloud forms as this is a dirt road so dust should form, as he comes to a stop, Hiroshi looks up to look like a man due to anime law, though, that was shortly lived as the dust started to pick up forming around Hiroshi, making him coughs a lot, which is not a good thing since he does, however, have a sore throat and coughing when you have a sore throat is not the brightest thing in the book.

As the dust starts to settle down, he gets off his bike puts on the side of the mailbox, which is near the white, eloquent, fence. Instead of just opening the fence door like any other normal person would, he hopped over, yes people, hopped over it since in this kind of situation to him, this is the matter of life or death, though, that's to him. As he starts to power walk, even though feeling body pain due to the savage, evil, manipulative cold (Though, manipulative due to the fact he thinks the cold is actually doing too much), he does a great job to ignore it.

When he almost reached for his wonderful porch, he takes out his arm in front of him slowly in a relaxed way knowing that if he did just suddenly and fast, he would have to deal a lot of pain in his right arm for a few minutes to few hours so he didn't take the chance. As he did this, he had a very silly anime smile on his face feeling all happy inside thinking he actually doesn't have to deal with a lot of pain, though, he was wrong, very wrong indeed.

As he makes it to the third to last tile, the most unfortunate, the most unpredictable thing happen, he trips and falls flat on his face on the last tile of his path. Though, you might be asking what made him trip. Well, let's check this out by rewinding it. As Hiroshi 'rewinds' back before he trips, we see that he has tripped on a itsy bitsy tiny winy pebble, yes, I say again, he has tripped and fell on a tiny pebble... _**of hell!!!**_ (Nah, just kidding).

Any who, back to the present where we see Hiroshi on the ground, not moving, motionless, though, I sure you that he isn't dead…and probably won't die until he is old and wrinkly. Anyway, Makoto's body twitched a little before Hiroshi lift his head from off the ground only to show anime tears forming, though, Hiroshi feeling sad, irritated, and defeated in his heart is holding in his cry because of two important reasons.

One, he is a man and he is supposed to endure pain and not cry, crying would lead to people thinking he is a girl, though, there are a few exceptions. Two, crying would lead to his throat hurting then it needs be and he really and I do mean really doesn't want any more pain. Other than the fact that he is almost to cry himself a river, body hurt, and dealing with an epidemic cold he is dealing with, his face is a little bit scrapped and not badly injured; that right now, however, will not stop our fateful hero.

"Why…why did this have to happen," Hiroshi said sadly still with the anime tears on his face, "How is all this even possible...furthermore," stops there to see over his now wrinkled shirt shoulder, though, he couldn't see all the way in the back since he is in pain and he is on the ground, "What did I trip on…I mean what are the possibilities of me tripping on a piece of pebble," thinking that it was possibly the only thing that made him trip; with the pebble, however, it has been known to be very high in this case for him since he just tripped. Hiroshi stops looking over his shoulder and starts to look serious now thinking about the reason he came here and do, "I can think on what I tripped on later," as he starts to get up; first, his arms, then his left knee, which he puts his left hand on to keep him balance and not fall if something happens, "because I got someone to see and make sure is okay," as he lifts his right leg up from off the ground, though, weakly and little wobbly because of his sickness at hand.

He stands up, though, stumbles a bit, since he did just got hurt, but he recovers quickly. He walks to the porch stairs, luckily, only be three steps for him. He steps on the first one with his left foot, then the second one with his right, and lastly, again with his left foot, which makes him feel like he did accomplish something for some odd little reason. Before he goes over to his door, he puts left hand into his pocket, hearing what seems like a metallic moving like a bell, to pull out a key for his house. He inserts the key into the doorknob of the house, turns it, making a click sound, takes it out, and finally, to his happiness, opens it. He does heads into his house, however, slowly and weakly since he expects something to happen like the pebble incident.

He was, however, wrong as nothing would happen to him as Hiroshi stepped into his own house. Inside the house was clean as there was no trace, stain, messes, or anything at those lines. The walls of inside was blue with painted pictures of trees, flowers, and even grass to give it the mood that you were still outside, the ceiling only being dark blue and with painted pictures of clouds, adding the feeling as if you were still outside when anyone looked up; the floor however looked different compared to the sides and ceiling. The floor had a green carpet covering it, though, the parts that did not cover, was painted green like the grass on the walls to give it the feel if you were imaginative; you were actually walking on grass.

All this gave people the mood that even though you came inside, it is still the outside world. Though, some things did ,however, did stop the flow of this mood like the black wood polished table top in the hallway right side of the hallway, the brown lavender polished grandfather clock on the far left side of the hallway, and many other furniture that stop the flow from getting any further.

All this furniture, however, did not stop the mood and feeling of Hiroshi being outside and its joys, "Ah…it's great to be back home…where the outside is inside," Hiroshi said in a little happy tone, though, this was shortly lived once he remembered what happen outside and the evil pebble, "I just hope I don't fall over a flower this," which he was looking over to the left wall where there is a patch of painted, beautiful, red and yellow, blue and green flowers, though, he stopped looking once he heard something like a evil laugh from one of arranged flowers, specifically, a blue, tall, but skinny, flower leaning forward as if it was being blown by the wind like the others. Hiroshi, on the other hand, was leaning sideways, though, a leaning a bit back too since he is a little weird it out by it and slowly, but surely, was walking away from it, but he is also walking into his next destination.

The stairs, which pose no threat to him to the slightest, though, he was cautious since he may trip again and cause collateral damage on himself like with Case #001 Watch Your Step, in other words, in his mind, do the same thing he did outside with pebble, though, the difference would be he tripped on a step on the stairs. There was, however, a mood change once he was on the stairs. The walls, ceilings, and floor were basically the same as the ones in the hallway, though, they gave a different mood. This mood or feeling was like if you were walking up a hill feeling like you would have to use more energy than you would have to use. This feeling of walking up the hill was accompanied by painted beautiful array of butterflies, which are flying upwards, though diagonally up the walls of the stairs. It still, however, had the other mood, which was as if you were still outside.

Surprisingly, Hiroshi does have the mood that he is outside and going up the hill in his mind and heart, but inside still, though, the feel of using energy was already preoccupied by the savage and probably everlasting cold he is having. As he walks slowly on the stairs, he feels a tingle in his nose, though, he ignores it and continues on his way. Then, he feels the tingle in his nose again, but this time it was stronger and it seem like ignoring it would just make it worse. _Oh no… _the tingle in his got stronger that his nose started to twitch like it was excited, _"I sense a sneeze…I don't want to sneeze…I don't want to feel any more pain…." _Hiroshi thought to himself as an anime panic face started to form slowly; he knew the damage and the pain he will suffer if he sneezed when having cold.

The feeling in his nose grew stronger by moment as thoughts race across in his head wondering what will be the after math of this one sneeze. Then, the first phase of the upcoming sneeze; Hiroshi still panicking like a little girl meeting a huge beetle or grasshopper, starts to sniff, though, not sniffing as in smelling something, sniffing as in there is something in his nose. Now, Hiroshi tries to calm himself down, knowing that the first phase can always be a false alarm. Hiroshi was wrong, very wrong indeed because this sneeze is no false alarm. The second phase of sneezing; Hiroshi, who hopes which was higher than any mountain, was now tumble down like a fierce, but upcoming meteor as he started to so the word, "Ah..." though, it sounded incomplete like he was trying to say something with it, though, out of nowhere, he says ah again, but a little bit more louder, then, he said it again more louder an audible now; with each and every ah, they came more faster and more louder.

Then, the final phase of the sneeze; Hiroshi, who has awaited his fate, suddenly his head looks up with the last ah, the most loudest ah of them all, then, he looks down all of sudden with his eyes closed, prepared for the last word he has to say to end all this, "choo…" Now, you might be wondering, is Hiroshi dead? Is he still alive, though, does he have a mortal wound in his nose? First, no, if he was dead, do you think I would be talking about him. And two… can't even imagine that happening myself. This sneeze wasn't any normal; no, it wasn't a sneeze that his head exploded in animish and comical way that he would be called the headless horse, it wasn't a sneeze that the world was shaken terrible that it global chaos and the only thing that would be living would a cockroaches, it wasn't a sneeze that it shake heaven and inner regions where the devil lives that they both collide into earth, making demons and angels live amongst each other with war and peace.

It was just a simple, tiny, sneeze that sounded like a mouse or even a kitten that has sniffed something allergic, though, in this case was an exception since Hiroshi is having a strange cold, a very strange cold indeed.

Hiroshi, who had his eyes closed for the whole ordeal, believed he was finished; nothing more, nothing less but gone from the world. That, however, shortly lived once he open his eyes slowly; his left eye first, unsure if he was still alive, then his right eye making sure that it was true. _"I'm alive…"_ as a silly anime smile starts to form on his cute little face of his, "_though, just to make sure I'm here," _and with that he starts to feel around his body slowly, first, his head, then, his shoulders, then, his chest and arms; he bent down a little to feel his legs and bent down a little bit more to feel his very own feet, "_Yep…I'm all here…now then," _he thought in his head, _"To do what I came here for," _as he continues his way up the stairs; getting back into the mood that he was outside, climbing a very hill in front of him.

As he reaches the top of this very hill, well, in this case stairs, which leads to the second floor of his house, he puts his right hand around the doorknob, rotates it making a click or whatever noise a doorknob makes, and opens the door that leads to the destination he needs to be. As Hiroshi enters his room slowly, but safely in without any sneeze, though, body aches did carry on with him since is still dreadfully sick with a cold that has no bounds anymore. As he looks around his room, it's just like it is in the whole interior house, the walls were the name as the one in the hallway and like the stairs, though, it was a different mood and feeling.

The mood was as if you were on top of a hill, proven by the fact that on the floor there is less grass showing, on the ceiling, the clouds look much closer then as a hill will do, and finally, the walls are perfectly blue accompanied by the butterflies that were seen from the stairs are now here on the right wall. They are, however, also companied by birds, specifically, Blue Jays, though, the Blue Jays aren't capturing or chasing the butterflies, but are going in their own direction. Now, the room is without its few other moods since this is a bedroom after all. The other mood that someone may feel is…electronicy, even though it's not a word, someone out of the blue may actually say that.

The reason why for this, well, there is a high-tech computer in his room, with a very excellent server I may add, there is a large screen in this TV in this room on top a mini, black wood, polished, dresser, though, instead of being tall, it is long horizontally wise. The TV is also accompany by many, that seem like around 40 game consoles or more around it, though, this is Hiroshi's love for games so that's why there are so many of them. Though, oddly enough, there was another mood, well, mostly a feeling. On the side of the left wall of the bedroom, there is a shadowy figure, though, he doesn't look life threatening nor does look its dangerous, looks mysterious so an average person, well, a matter a fact, not many people would probably know what it is. Other then the fact it was painted beautifully somehow, it gives the feeling of protection and guidance.

Now, back to where we leave of our character. Hiroshi stretches a bit, though, not to hard knowing that the body aches will surely hurt him if he does so. As Hiroshi comes to an end to his stretching, he puts his left hand behind him and grabs the doorknob, which is right behind him, and pushes it back so it can close. "Now…where is my little friend at," Hiroshi says with a little happiness, though, there was a hint of worry in it. His prayer was soon answered in a matter of moments once he heard a beeping sound, though, not any other beeping sound, a video game beeping sound (There's a difference you know).

Hiroshi goes over to where the beeping sound in a hurry, which was at the high-computer desk. He looked across computer until he saw the source and place of the beeping noise. It was right beside the computer itself. He took right arm out and reached for it. What he picked up from side of the computer was a little small digital device; in the middle of it was a screen was an odd creature, though, since it was small and digital, it looked like a retro creature of some sort. This creature was in fact and without a doubt Hiroshi's Gaomon (As said above.) Hiroshi looked at the screen with a little smile, though, he isn't happy, well, a little bit happy, but main feeling would be curiosity since he wants to figure out that beeping. He soon found why once he checked; the reason for the beeping was that Gaomon was hungry because he hadn't eaten today for exception of breakfast.

Hiroshi nervously raises his left hand before putting it behind his head rubbing it slowly, "Sorry, Gaomon, I…kinda forgot to bring you with me to school, I really am sorry," says to the digivice (Lets just call it that for now people) expecting it to reply or say something at least. Hiroshi, checks the digivice again to see something else; he did discover something else amazingly, "Whoa…your energy level is low… and I do mean low," he says looking and actually feeling a bit concern since the energy level was only ten percent; not a good sign for Hiroshi, "Uh…sorry, again, Gaomon…from here on out I promise to take you anywhere, even if I'm not suppose to bring you there," Hiroshi said with a slight silly smile on his face, though, that was short lived when he coughed, which hurt his throat…a lot, but when he did cough, he turn away from the digivice as if he didn't want to Gaomon sick with the strange, savage, and probably manipulative cold that Hiroshi has.

"Well, it's time to say good night Gaomon," as Hiroshi press a few buttons on the digivice, "Have pleasant dreams," as the digivice and Gaomon go into sleep mode.

Hiroshi set the digivice down on to the computer desk, before, taking off his paw shirt (Which we will name it for now) to show his well built torso, though, luckily the anti-fan girl force field is up so he doesn't have to worry when he is a sleep a fan girl would get him, so sorry fan girls, you can't have him. Anyway, back to the present, Hiroshi folded his paw shirt slowly, but surely, and he does it in a way that he knows what he is actually doing unlike some people who actually may have trouble. Hiroshi walks over to the mini dresser with his folded paw shirt and lays it on top of the dresser. He then walks over to his queen sized bed, which in his own little mind, thinks it's just big enough for him; he gets on the bed and puts the blankets over him, but he doesn't go to sleep immediately as he started to think.

For some odd reason he said out loud, "If digimon were real…me and Gaomon would have the best bond because no matter where we are, we are in both our hearts; no matter how much trouble we get in, we would get out them; and no matter how many arguments we get in…" as h hesitates for a moment, trying to think what to say, "We'll always be friends…no more than friends…family," he finally says with a smile, though, he felt warm in his heart when he says that. As he slowly closes his eyes and feeling very sleeping, he thought he seen a bright light coming from his high-tech computer, though, he ignored it as he falls asleep into his dreams.

As Hiroshi started to wake up, he was flat on his back on the bed, though, he didn't open his eyes since he felt tired, though, he also had another feeling. He felt relieve because the cold has lighten on him so he doesn't have to deal with a sore throat or body aches. _Ah…I feel so much fresh now since cold has lighten and I now can breathe more better…wait…I feel pressure on my chest….that's weird I never had that…happen….beffffooorrr … _as Hiroshi thoughts end there as his were open to see a strange creature on his chest.

The creature looked like a wolf dog with blue fur, it looked two and half feet tall, it had big white foot paws (I think that's the right word), which had had sharp claws on them; strangely enough, it had red boxing gloves on its hand paws, it had a white muzzle, it had bent ears, it had chest fluffy (cute chest fluff to be more exact) and had a red headband tied around his forehead. Other than that, his body was leaning forward, its legs were in a pretzel style, its arms were crossed across its chest, and had a anime nose bubble (Which represents its sleeping if you don't know that.) Hiroshi panicked; no, not that kind where you start frailing like a mad man or when you are totaled scared to the point that you peed yourself and the only thing you can do is fight back. Hiroshi was in the kind of panic where he can't move due to fear, though, he can think at least, that's good…very good indeed…now, carrying on with this fable/story/whatever.

_All man…I don't feel like dying today…why god!? WHY!!?? Why have you chosen this day for me to me die this day? I'm too young to die you know? And how is this logically possible _Makoto says in his head still not discovering it's something close to him _I mean come on god…you know you're not playing fair right now…I mean looks I'm about to die to a sleeping…creature…on my chest…wait…shouldn't I be die if this creature is on me… _as a comical anime face starts to form.

For what seems like forever, Makoto was actually thinking logically about this; for the first time of his life, he is actually thinking logically instead of fantasy and imaginative. _Well…I guess should wake this cute little fella up… _as he takes out his left arm from the blanket _I hope he doesn't bite _as he does one thing to wake up the creature; that is by poking and popping the anime nose bubble. This caused the blue furred wolf dog to jolt awake, blinking a few times as he does. Then, the creature stretches his arms up into the air before looking down still blinking, only to see the person that he is sitting on is awake.

Makoto didn't panic, though, he was nervous as the creature looked at him. The creature raised its right arm until his boxing glove hand (I no other words to say or describe) was at his forehead, though, not touching it, "Good morning, master, I see you are a wake," the creature said, though, it is hard what type of emotion he gave when he said that, but there was, however, a hint of happiness in it, "Are you feeling any better, master?" Hiroshi was surprised, and I do mean surprise as he had an anime jaw drop to see the creature speak and talk, though, he was neither or less confused since the creature called him master.

Hiroshi only said this, "Well…um…I'm doing just fine…though, I still feel a little sick so…" looking up to the creature still dazed and confused. The creature did saw confusion in Makoto's and hopped off of his chest, though, strangely enough, Hiroshi didn't get hurt when the wolf dog hopped off. As the creature landed on to the floor with its two…feet, he goes back into his salute, "Feel any better, Master," the creature asked in the same tone of voice.

Hiroshi quickly got out of the bed he was in, though, much more easier since the cold has lighten up, and landed on his two feet, "Yes, I'm doing good for now…though, there is one that is bother me." "Huh," as the creature tilts his head a little making it look like it's curious. Hiroshi looked across the room and looked directly at the creature, "Who are you and what are you," he says with a curiosity; really wanting to know. The creature head droop down slightly, looking slightly sad and slightly disappointed.

When he lifted its head, it took a deep breath and spook, "I am Gaomon and I…am your digimon, master." Makoto was shocked; one, he now knows that creature, which we will now name it Gaomon, was a digimon, though, he is, however, amazed, to see an actually digimon. And two, well…_ If he is my digimon…that must mean... _Makoto thinks in his headas he stops his gaze at the digimon and slowly looks over to the computer to see his digivice, as his fellow digimon did too, though, it didn't look the same it looked… modified.

The digivice was much bigger, but it can still fit into someone's hand, it had a few new buttons to press, and most importantly, it had a bigger screen. Also, it had a blue rim, while in the inside it was white. Hiroshi was simply amazed and speechless, not knowing what to actually say, _I'm actually…digidestined… _Hiroshi thought in his head. Gaomon walked up to Hiroshi's right side and looked up to him a little concerned. Hiroshi slowly put the digivice in his left pocket of his pants and as he turned to his digimon and crouched down to its height and with a silly smile, "Well, Gaomon, I hope that you will have a great time in the Real World and…that I can be the best Digitamer I can be to you," as he holds out his hand for a handshake. Gaomon holds out his arm and shakes Hiroshi's hand with his boxing glove, "Why thank you, Master, and I hope…to be the best digimon that you will ever have," he said with a slight smile; Hiroshi could see that Gaomon was telling the truth as he could see under that smile of his was a honorable and honest digimon.

As Hiroshi and Gaomon finish their handshake, Hiroshi stands up and stretches and does a little, tiny, yawn, "Now, I'll be going back to bed," as he starts to head for the huge bed. This causes Gaomon to tilts his head in curiosity, "You are, Master? But you just woke up." "Well, I know that, but the sun is barely up and its rarely for me to actually do that when there is nothing important I have to do," as Hiroshi points to the window showing that the tip of the sun in the water since the house is on the cliff so…yeah, "And," he begins as he puts both his hands on his arms, his left hand being on the right arm and his right hand being on his left arm and rubbing them, "I'm cold and don't want to strange cold of mine coming back again," as he gets into his bed and putting the covers on him, though, as he did, he turns to where Gaomon is, who is still standing there, "You should get some rest too…I mean you were having a good dream right and if you did…I'm sorry for waking you up," Hiroshi said sounding a bit happy and nice at the same time.

Gaomon did neither less smile a little bit because Hiroshi said he was actually sorry for waking him up, which is rare since to him, a master doesn't need to apologize for his misdeeds unless it went too far, but saying sorry for waking him up…well… _My master is pretty nice… _he thought before saying, "Alright, I might as well rest, though, where will I be sleeping," he said with his stoic personality.

In response to that, Gaomon saw Hiroshi move away, no, not the hateful kind of way move, move as in to give space, "You can sleep here if you want, there's enough space for both of us," Hiroshi said as he is now on the other side of the bed. Gaomon was a little bit surprised; he reluctantly and literally hopped on to the bed, and laid on it, though, he didn't put the covers on him since he has fur to keep him warm and stayed silent for a few moments _I know I'm going to regret this _before saying, "Oi, Master?" Hiroshi, who had his back towards him, though, not a sleep, turns to the digimon, "Yes, Gaomon?" Gaomon stayed for a moment thinking over his words before saying, "You know…if you're still cold or your head feels uncomfortable…you could…hug me to be warm and…lay your head on my chest if you want," trying not sound embarrassed since he is a warrior, not a cuddler.

Hiroshi instantly sits up and looks at Gaomon with a shock anime expression on his face, "You're not serious, right," said that as if he can't believe Gaomon said that. Gaomon says with his eyes closed, "Well, Master, it's really your choice," he said, still in a stoic way. The next what happens was this, Hiroshi has actually hugged Gaomon, though, not tightly and only with one arm and he actually, he actually did put his head on Gaomon's chest. Gaomon mouth did open a little bit when it happen like expecting this not actually to happen, though, he calms back down, but he still regrets this. Hiroshi did, however, smile a little bit because one, Gaomon had had very fluffy chest hair… I do mean that… now, I'm actually jealousy, I mean *cough* *cough* carry on, two, Gaomon was warmer than any other blanket, covering, or anything liked that he ever felt in his whole life.

"You know what Gaomon…I believe that our time together…would be the time of our lives…" Hiroshi said profoundly or happily. Gaomon was about say something was interrupted by Hiroshi, "And one thing for sure…you're the cutest thing; better yet, digimon I ever seen in my life," he said again happily. This caused Gaomon, a warrior he may be, still had feelings and this caused him to blush and feel happy in the inside, "Well…that's…nice of you to say, Master…but I hope you're not saying because I'm letting you do this because I'm not cute and cuddly and I have my pride you know," he said still having his composure and still with his stoic voice. "Well, then," Hiroshi said, "I'll enjoy as much as I can," with slight smile before actually falling sleep on Gaomon cute, fluffy, chest. Gaomon still awake thinks _Even though, I do regret making him think I'm a softy…but as long as he is happy _as he starts to smile _I am also happy too _as he himself starts to doze off on bed with Hiroshi on his chest.

* * *

Well, guys, I hope you like the first chapter of this…and I do believe I put a little too much detail on this.

Anyway, I hope I did very on this.

On side and educational note, Hiroshi means Honest (I think) and Gao means Roar.

If you put them together…they mean The Honest Roar or Roar of The Honest (Though, the second one I made up.)

Anyway, see everybody and don't forget about the next Chapter, which won't come for a long time.


	2. Teaching A New Digimon A Realistic Trick

And I'm back everyone with the new chapter of the story.

Disclaimer:

Once, again, I don't own digimon, and if I did, the main digimon wouldn't be a lizard, though, I have nothing against lizards.

Digimon is copyright of Toei (I think).

The only thing they don't own is Hiroshi.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Teach a New Digimon New Realistic Tricks**

Two hours later after the event of Hiroshi meeting his Digimon, Gaomon, the two are still sleep on the wonderful, queen sized bed, snoring soundly and quietly. Now, that it is in the middle of morning and the sun high up into the now light blue sky; the light of the sun starts to illuminate the room that both of them are in, making it not dark any more nor not too bright. As the sun gets a little higher into the sky, the light in the room starts to go further into it until hits something that will start the day with the two. What the light hits is Gaomon right eye. Gaomon started to mumble in his sleep in his now since the light is affecting him. Still in his sleep, he lifts his right arm since that is the only thing that is free from Hiroshi's light, grip, hug and puts his right forepaw on his right eye and starts to rub it like to get something off him. To some, it might look like he is punching himself due to the fact he still is wearing the red boxing gloves on his forepaws, though, he isn't. He keeps rubbing like no tomorrow, though, he doesn't do it too hard since he still asleep, but he is starting to make little grunts until he did, however, smacked himself on accident. This caused him to wake up since now he is feeling slight pain on his right cheek since that is where most smacks land on.

_Oi…why do I feel pain when I'm not on a fight_ Gaomon asked himself as he starts to rub his with white furry check with his right forepaw _Could…my Master done this _as he lifts his head up a little bit, just a little tiny bit to see that Hiroshi is still sleeping like a baby, undisturbed, regular, unharmed, yep, all the descriptions to Gaomon that he is still sleeping and hasn't been a waken since whatever time ago that they went to sleep.

_No, he couldn't…he just too nice for that…unless I was really not waking up…maybe, but no… _Gaomon thinks as a anime sweat formed on his head _Okay, now, I'm getting the feeling that Master thinks I'm mostly cuddly, but as I said before _Gaomon says again in his head as stops rubbing his cheek, now that it feels much better _I am not a cuddler, I'm a warrior_.

Gaomon slowly but surely does picks up with his right boxing glove Hiroshi's hand lightly because he believes that Hiroshi will get mad if awaken, though, he progress was soon stopped when he was half way, just half way, his right hand lost its grip Hiroshi's hand, which landed right on Hiroshi's cheek and it didn't just fall softly, oh no, it landed like a slap to the face. This caused a red mark on Hiroshi and this also started Hiroshi to wake up from his dream. Gaomon, though, fearful a little bit, was prepared for any punishment, well, anything to happen to him.

As Hiroshi starts to stir awake from his good dream, he opens his eyes slowly only to see something blurring, though, that was because he is half asleep, but after a few more moments of getting out of his dream world, he saw that it was Gaomon looking straight at him, though, it wasn't a threatening stare, it was more of a concern stare as if Gaomon was actually worried about him, which in this case, yes, because Gaomon thinks Hiroshi is hurt.

Hiroshi tilts his head for a moment before getting a silly anime smile on his face like always, "Good morning, Gaomon, slept good? I hope I didn't…well, you know, ruin your dream right," asked curiously. Gaomon sigh in relief little bit before looking at Hiroshi with the same stoic eyes of his, "Good Morning, Master, and yes, I did slept good," was the only words to Gaomon could get before he felt something on his nose, and that something was Hiroshi's hand.

This was, however, only for a couple of seconds before Hiroshi takes back his hand and getting his head off of Gaomon's fluffy, chest and taking off the covers and then rolling off the bed, landing on his two feet. Hiroshi started to stretch, though, not weakly, but more energetically since the cold has lightened even more. Gaomon was now able to sit up as he did sit up and looked over to where his master is, "Um…Master, why…um…did you do that," he asked somewhat questioningly and curiously.

Hiroshi finished up his stretch before looking over to Gaomon, "Well…I'm sorry if I did that if that made you uncomfortable," he said profoundly, though, Gaomon knew that for some reason, he knew that Hiroshi was telling the truth and did mean it, "but I did that to test something, though, the only way I know that if I'm correct is by asking one little question," Hiroshi said, though, this made Gaomon to tilt his head a little bit in curiosity, "And what would that be, Master?"

Hiroshi scratches behind head before asking, "Are you a wolf, dog, or wolf dog," he asked nervously, though, curiously. Gaomon hopped off the bed and turn around to look at Hiroshi, "Well, Master, to tell you the truth, I'm actually a wolf dog digimon. Now, is all the information you needed, Master?"

Hiroshi just smiled, "Well, yep, and seems like you are not sick," this again made Gaomon tilt his head a little; Hiroshi knew that Gaomon was a clueless and curious, "Okay, let me explain," as all of sudden Hiroshi looks like a professor wearing a lab coat due to one thing…ANIME PHYSICS!!! Anyway, back to the present with Professor Hiroshi, "You see," as all sudden a board with children like drawings on it appear out of nowhere because of….SCIENCE!!! Wait, no, not science but…ANIME PHYSICS!!!

Anyway, Hiroshi puts his pointer finger on the first picture, which looks like a dog nose, though, water can be seen dripping from it, "When a wolf or a dog is healthy, as yourself, their nose is usually wet and soft. Now," then he points to picture below it, which looks like a dog nose again, though, it looks very dry and hard, "When a dog or wolf is sick, its nose become dry, which in your case, you're not sick at all," he says with happy tone. Gaomon in approval that he understands, apparently, he didn't really know that and that is very handy to him.

"Though, this also answers another question of mine," Hiroshi says as he turns the black board of wisdom around, which made Gaomon to become curious again. As the black board stops turning to show the other side, it shows a whole picture of Gaomon. Hiroshi puts his whole right hand on the side of the picture, "It also answers why you are so cute and cuddly that I always want to hug you every chance I get," he says pushing the glass with his left pointer closer to his eyes. This made Gaomon make an anime sweat drop behind his head,

"Oi, Master, I said I'm not a cuddler. I'm a warrior at heart and always will be that way," Gaomon says, which cause the black board of wisdom to crumble and turn into nothing more but debris, ending the anime physic scene.

Hiroshi just crosses his arms in a pouty manner, "Aw…" in a sad, though, childish manner. Then, Hiroshi gets an idea, "Hey, Gaomon, can I do one thing just to show my affection," as he gets on to one knee and puts his hands together in a begging manner, "Please?" This causes Gaomon to do a little anime sweat drop this time _Master really does like me doesn't he…_ Gaomon thinks in his head feeling defeated, "Okay, but just only one thing, Master, just one," he says with his eyes closed and with his arms crossed. Hiroshi jumps for victory as he slowly goes over to Gaomon and crouches down to his height.

Gaomon opens his eyes slowly only to see that now he is face to face with Hiroshi, which causes him to think _don't tell me that he going to… _as he closes eyes preparing for Hiroshi is going to do. Gaomon suddenly feels something rubbing against the top of his head, though, it didn't feel hard nor too light, it felt comfortable and pleasurable. When opens his eyes slowly, he see that he is still face to face with Hiroshi, though, he didn't get any close to his muzzle. What he did see was that Hiroshi right arm was out reached and his right hand was petting on top of his head. After a few moments of keep getting petted, Gaomon started to smile a little as being petted felt so good to him. After a even few more moments of being wonderfully petted on top the head, his tail…his actually tail…his fluffy, curled up tail started to wag slightly, though, only slightly.

Hiroshi did see that Gaomon tail was wagging and slowly came to a stop, which made Gaomon look curious, wondering why Hiroshi. "Well, it looks like you enjoyed yourself, didn't you," Hiroshi asked with a silly smile on his face as he starts to stand up. Gaomon did look up to Hiroshi, "Well, Master, I would have to say that was very…pleasurable."

Hiroshi felt happy knowing that Gaomon has actually enjoyed himself, "Well, that's great to hear Gaomon. Now, since today is a new day and this is your first day in the world," as he points down at Gaomon, "I'm going to teach you some things in the human worlds that they don't have in the digital world. I mean…you do know some technology right, Gaomon," Hiroshi asked with his head tilted a little bit wondering if Gaomon does know something.

Gaomon nods, "Yes, I do, Master, as matter fact," as Gaomon slowly turns from Hiroshi and looks the TV as he points at it, "I know that is a TV, Master, but," as he looks over to the many many consoles, "I don't know what those…things or machines, Master."

Hiroshi sighed in relief, feeling happy that he has a smart digimon after all, "Well, that's great to know because I thought, I was going to be a teacher, but," Hiroshi said looking at Gaomon, "I might have to show you some things," as he slowly steps away from Gaomon and goes over to where the TV slightly crouches down to the game consoles, though, not low enough to be at Gaomon's height, "Gaomon, come here, so I can tell you what they are and what they are used for," and with that Gaomon went over his Master, waiting to learn something.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

After Hiroshi became a teacher, well, professor in this case again, both Gaomon and Hiroshi went down stairs and into the kitchen. Now, you might be wondering what the kitchen looks like. Well, the kitchen is one of the few oddity rooms in the whole house, the reason, well, the floor of the kitchen is tanish, though, light tanish, as if it was sand itself. The walls wear painted with the same light tanish color as the floor, though, the shapes of the color were like hills, like Sand dunes (Which I believe I think hills made of sand). On the ceiling, there was nothing, no clouds, no rain, no nothing except for the blue sky and the scorching, painted beautifully, red sun. The mood that was giving off in this room… sometimes, it felt you were frying in there making people more thirsty than necessary and sometimes it just makes you a little hot.

Gaomon is sitting in a chair properly and I do mean properly, with his eyes closed as he is takes a drink of his tea, which is in a coffee cup, to be more specific, it was black tea that he was drinking, which was his favorite tea of all. In front of him was his plate of his breakfast made by Hiroshi himself, which was to say B and E, no, not Breaking and Entering that would be Impmon. Anyway, a B and E is bacon and eggs, which I will say is pretty damn good for sure. Gaomon stops drinking from the coffee cup and puts it down on the table as Hiroshi starts to eat his bacon, I mean, to him its bangin good. As Hiroshi takes his last chew of his bacon and shallows it, looks up at Gaomon who hasn't eaten a bite yet of his breakfast, "Aren't you going to eat? I mean…digimon have stomachs right," asked concerned, though, there was a hint of curiosity into the mix.

Gaomon looks up at Hiroshi with his eyes open now, "Oh, sorry, Master, I was just thinking about something," as he picks up his fork and starts to eat his eggs.

Hiroshi looks curious now with his head tilted a little bit, "What were you thinking about?" Gaomon shallows his last piece egg before answering, "Well…I was thinking when I was going to digivolve…I hope I digivolve soon." "May I ask why," which was all Hiroshi asked of his digimon. "Well, if I want to become stronger, I have to digivolve, right? And when I digivolve," as Gaomon stops there, looking at his Master if he was paying attention, which he was before keep going, "the better chances can protect you during battle," as he picks up his coffee cup full of black tea and taking a drink. Hiroshi felt happy in the inside that his digimon actually cared about him, "Aw…that's so nice of you, Gaomon," as he gets up from his chair and looks over to Gaomon, "Though, if this was an attempt to make me pet you, I won't because I don't want you not being the warrior you want to be," as he walks out of the kitchen as he scratches behind his head.

Gaomon with his stoic personality, seem to not care about being petted at all, though, somewhere in his heart of gold, he did feel a bit sad. As Gaomon finishes up his breakfast, though, not his warm, coffee cup of black tea, he puts the plate in the sink and goes out of the kitchen with his coffee cup to find where his Master was. He was about to go out the front when he heard something outside on the porch as if a something is bouncing up and down on the wooden floor, though, it also sounded like it was bouncing off the walls too; it had a rhythm to it, but it was a constant rhythm.

As Gaomon opens the front door, he sees Hiroshi playing with a ball be throwing it on to the floor and then the ball bounces off on to the wall and then it goes back to Hiroshi, who catches it, and he does it repeatedly. Strangely enough, he has his paw shirt on, when he got, Gaomon does not know. Gaomon takes a sip of his black tea before saying, "Master…um…" trying to think what to say, though, this was enough to make Hiroshi lose focus, which makes accidently throw a hard ball that instead of catching it, the ball goes over his head and into the grassy plain of the yard.

Hiroshi did an anime sad face, "Aw…man…" as his head goes into an anime head droop of sadness, how the author knows all these anime physics and faces, they do not know at all, but the story continues anyway. Hiroshi turns slowly to Gaomon, who is still having the stoic appearance, before getting an idea, "Um, Gaomon, would you mine getting the rubber ball," he said with a bit of curiosity, though, with a hint of sadness in it. Gaomon puts his coffee cup down on the wooden floor of the couch before, going into a salute with a slight smile, "Yes, Master," as all of a suddenly does a leap like a tiger jumping over to its prey, well, in this case, this is Gaomon leaping over to where the ball landed.

Hiroshi closes his eyes during the whole leaping, no, not the 'oh god, that was scary' eyes closed, he's doing 'I'm thinking about something' eyes closed. Anyway, back to the story._ Hmmm…I wonder…did he eat all of his breakfast? Well, I shouldn't dwell on that, though _as he stops thinking and opens his eyes looking right at coffee cup _He seems to love tea, specifically, which I will is strange since I love black tea… I mean come on, who wouldn't want a healthy, but tasty tea same time, I mean that is a win/win situation right there…_ as his thoughts stopped as he felt something tugging on his pant leg, which he then turn to see Gaomon, though, when he did turn to see Gaomon, he had an anime shock face.

Now, you might be asking why he has that look. Well, let's look at Gaomon for the answer. Gaomon did have the rubber ball, though, he didn't have it in his hand, but it was in the tip of his mouth. He did, however, had his arms in a doggy beg manner, though, out of all this, he still has that warrior, stoic face of his. To Hiroshi, this was just too cute to be true; I mean come on, who expected this to happen…well, me of course, but that's not about me, the author really?

Anyway, back to the present, the reason why Gaomon did this, well, to see what would be the reaction of his Master if he did do it. Hiroshi slowly, but surely crouched down to Gaomon still with a shocked face, though, he does have a slight smile on his face, "Thanks…Gaomon," as he puts his right hand under Gaomon's muzzle, which reluctantly let the ball drop from his mouth landing in Hiroshi's hand. Hiroshi then puts his left hand on top of Gaomon's head and started to pet it like he did early today. Gaomon started to feel the pleasurable petting again and started to smile a little bit feeling warm and fuzzy in the inside for some special reason. His starts to wag just slightly, just slightly, and luckily the anti-fangirl force field because somewhere out there in the world, a fangirl was going insane because of him wagging his tail.

After a while, the petting soon stopped as Gaomon stops wagging his tail, still with a little smile on his white muzzle of his face. Hiroshi had a silly anime smile on his face since he is happy that Gaomon is happy, "Well, seeing that you enjoyed that long petting of yours. I was thinking of a way to train you," Hiroshi said. Now, this caught Gaomon's attention, which made him smile a little bit more, since he does want to train at least, "Really, Master," he said sounding interested.

"This may sound stupid but I call it Fetch. All you need to do is when I throw the ball back into my hand as fast as you can. Now, how I see this, not only is it going to increase your speed, but also your stamina, you understand," as Gaomon goes into running stance, ready and right beside Hiroshi; Gaomon gave a nod in approval that he completely understand. Hiroshi smiles a little bit before going into a stance like he is going to throw a football at long range, "Ready," Hiroshi says as this makes Gaomon lean a little bit forward, "set," as this causes Gaomon to lean a little bit more forward, "FETCH!!!"

* * *

And this is the end of chapter two and you guys like it.

Remember to review and if you want, give some chapter ideas and if you have any questions, tell me on the review, then I will reply back in the story.

I'm going to give you guys a hint on what the next chapter is going to be about. Just one hint.

Gaomon gets bigger, that's all I have to say.


End file.
